emmett and his wonder worm! read it please!
by kimaruZwolf
Summary: Emmett has an idear where he bites a worm and sees if it turns into a vampire worm!. dear me we are in trouble so read & review because this is one crazy worm that will touch your heart! awwwww! lol but seriously read it because you have to or... just do!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight but I would like to own a lotus elise. Any characters by Stephanie are purely hers. But I own the worm!**

Chapter 1

Alice rushed into the room dragging Emmett behind her, her face was extremely angry!

"hey everyone! Guess what Emmett's done!" she yelled turning to the rest of the Cullen family," he's decided to create a new speices!" "oh dear god nooo!" cried Carisle, "Emmett , why? How?!" " well you see…" began Emmett, " I was in the garden when I found this worm and," "and then he wanted to see what happens if he injected his venom into the worm!" said Alice, cutting him off. "Emmett, you're an idiot!" shrieked Rosalie chucking a book at him, "so you're telling me you have created a blood thuirsty worm?" asked Edward, "well that's not that bad," replied Bella calmly, "Emmett's just has recreated the leech!" " honey," said Edward turning to face her, " this worm is not a leech, it can crush stones and can move like lightening! I don't think it's a leech!" Carlisle turned towards Emmett, his eyes black, " where is this vamparic worm?" "oh!" said Emmett before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, quivering, pink thing that propped its self up and said, "alo!! My name is Samo!!"

**Scared? So am I but the next chapter gets better!**

**From Wolfgirl00 **


	2. Chapter 2 halo to samo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idear of this story and samo the wonder worm! All praises to Stephanie Meyer**

**a/n: thanks to those who reviewed to the first chapter which includes mrsjasperhale32 who asked for the next chapter and here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

**Samo the worm grinned at the Cullen's, now appearing to have teeth unlike other worms, "see!" whined Emmett, "he so harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly!" At that very moment a fly landed in front of Samo who pounced on it, drinking what little blood it had. "Emmett this is not natural!" said Jasper speaking for the first time in this story, "worms eat dirt not drink blood!" "awwww! But I think he's cute!" said Bella holding Samo in her hands, "aw great! Now she likes the worm more than me!" grumbled Edward, glaring at Samo the worm who gave him a cheeky smile. "its okay everyone! I Samo promise to be good if I get to stay!" announced the worm who gave everyone a charming look, "well you are going to have to stay, you are a hazard to our secret!" said Carlisle, "YAY!" cheered Emmett and Samo, "but Emmett, you are not aloud to use your gameboy , xbox or computer!" then Emmett screamed,"NOOOO!!" "oh shut up!" replied Rosalie who then sat down to file her nails.**

**Trouble lies ahead! Stay tuned and find out what it is!**

**From wolfgirl00**


	3. Chapter 3coffee its disgusting!

**Disclaimer: this is really repetitive and annoying so ill keep it short. I don't own twilight. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Carlisle was having a deep thinking session while holding a cup of coffee, he had no idear why he made a cup of coffee, there was a thunder storm so the rest of the Cullen's were out playing baseball (including samo the worm), Carlisle had no idear why but he felt something was going to happen so he was going to hold his cup of coffee until it either got cold or he knew what was going to happen.

Two years later

Carlisle had just begun to hold his new cup of coffee when he then knew what was going to happen, "oh dear god! Samo will do something that might expose our secret!" Esme who had sat next to him all through his deep thinking session finally spoke up, "dear, samo has already nearly exposed our secret but Emmett stopped him in time. Thanks for trying but don't worry next time." The rest of the Cullen's walked into the room seeing if Carlisle was really out of his thinking session, "welcome back to earth!" squeaked Samo, "where the blood is fresh and the girls are hot!" Samo then winked at Bella which sent Edward over the edge, "that's it! That worms flirting with my wife! I'm going to kill it!" he went to leap on it but Emmett restrained him, "come on bro! It's just a worm!" complained Emmett, "besides it's not like it kisses Bella or stuff like that!" Bella then turned her face away trying to conceal a guilty look, "ewwwww!" shrieked Alice, "Bella made out with Samo!" "Oh yer?, not that I haven't seen you snogging him too!" shouted Bella, Alice then leapt at her starting a cat fight. "What can I say?" said samo turning to Edward and jasper trying to grab him, "the ladies love a worm!"

**Oh dear god what have I created?! I'm so freaked; I'm scared to write the next chapter! R&R!!**


	4. the end? or what?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, or the time warp**

**CLAIMER: I OWN SAMO**

**CHAPTER 4 OR 5**

SAMO was sitting on the coach with Bella and Alice swooning over him, Emmett had Edward & Jasper chained to the fridge which was chained to the table which was chained to mike Newton who was trying to molest a blow-up Bella doll. As you can see it was another perfect day for the colleens but wait! What is this? Carlisle is doing something with the microwave! Samo wriggled over to see what was happening…."mwa ha ha haa!" laughed an evil, stressed Carisle,"has done it!" "Done what?" asked Samo, "I has created a bomb that will destroy everything!!! Mwa ha ha haaaaa!" replied Carlisle grabbing Esme and hopping inside the fridge, "only me and my girl will survive!" then the fridge blasted off into space whilest playing the original poke'mon theme song.

"oooh Samo! What will happen to us? Save us Samo!" cried Bella and Alice in unison, "don't worry babes!" replied Samo, " I will use my super powers to create a worm hole in which we can hide while this commotion blows over (excuse the pun)," "oh Samo! You're the best!" sung Bella and Alice. "what about mike?" asked Emmett turning to where mike was enjoying himself with his blow-up bella, "errrr…" said Samo, "I feel no need to ruin his fun".

And so all the left over Cullen members did the time warp causing them to be sucked into a gaping, multi-coloured hole protecting them from the microwave bomb's explosion. "ARRGGGHHHHHHH!" shrieked Edward and Jasper pointing over where a young girl stood clutching a cute, little, baby penguin. " it's! It's!..." stuttered Emmett looking truly afraid, " WolfGirl00!" yelled samo

**He he! Couldn't help myself!**

**Please share my stories with your friends! Oh yer… reviews would be nice too.**


	5. errrhem! attention!

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own twilight or any other already owned thingies in this story.**

**CLAIMER: I own Samo and I have a star named after me! (it true!)**

**Definitely chapter 5**

This isn't the story I just like to explain that if im gonna continue im gonna need more reviews! Try and persuade me! I love fan fic e-mails!


	6. THE RISE OF AR PING!

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not have ownership over twilight!**

**Claimer: Ar Ping & Samo are mine**

**Chapter 6!!!!!!**

"**Gwaaaaa!" cried Wolfgirl00's penguin as she hugged it, "so, Samo… tut, tut, tut… my haven't we been a naughty worm!" exclaimed Wolfgirl00 gazing upon samo who was hiding behind Bella & Alice, "I am afraid that this story is ending! That means you too" "you can't get rid of me! Everyone loves me here!" screamed samo pleading before her, "anyway! You can't destroy me! You're a pathetic human holding a poor baby penguin! So ha!" the room went cold as wolfgirl00's eyes went pitch black, "you shouldn't have insulted Ar Ping! Emmett! Release the vamps!" Emmett broke Edward & Jasper's chain who then pounced at samo, samo wriggled out of the way and into a crack, "cant!...get….stupid…..worm!" panted a furious Edward, "get him out so we can rip him apart!" shrieked Jasper who was digging his fingers into the crack. "Go on my precious Ar ping" cooed wolfgirl00 as she carefully placed the penguin on the ground, Ar ping saw a flash of samo's tail and rushed off after it… "Peep! Peep!" Ar ping cried when it pulled samo out, but before jasper or Edward could get him, Ar ping swallowed Samo whole.**

**Everything went quiet… then all of the sudden Alice & Bella leaped onto their husbands into a kissing frenzy. Everything was back to normal. WolfGirl00 put everything back to normal on earth ( inclueding Carlisle& Esme and they went home praising Wolfgirl00 & Ar Ping all the way back. They were all sitting on the couch with Roselie who had returned from her extra long shopping trip, but wait! Hang on! Where is Emmett? Outside Emmett sat in the garden looking at a shiney new gravestone which read**

R.I.P

HERE LIES SAMO THE WORM

THE SLIGHTLY LOVED WORM

ONE HELL OF AN EVIL WORM

THANK GODITS FINALLY DEAD!

**WELL HE HAD TO GO EVEN THOUGH HE WAS A GREAT CHARACTER BUT AR PING IS WAY CUTER… BUT AS SAMO SAID…. EVERYONE LOVES A WORM!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I MAY EVEN DO ANOTHER SEIRIES!**


End file.
